I'm yours
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: "Changes take their time. It's not easy. Look at us, we started almost hating each other and here we are, together, in a relationship with a future and-" "Future. That's what I want to talk about Rick." ONE SHOT PREDICTION FOR THE SEASON FINALE. **SPOILER FREE PEOPLE DO NOT COME CLOSE**


_**Here it is. My prediction on the finale. Hope you like it and let me know what you think ;)**_

_**This is going to be a one shot, but I promise to write a multi-chapter fanfic Post-Finale :) **_

_**Happy Birthday Stana!**_

* * *

I hadn't been a good week. The team had caught a difficult case, and although it was now closed things were still cold and hard. Kate had been working with a federal agent and he had used his contacts to persuade his superiors to talk to Kate and maybe offer her a job in a higher status, and also better paid and with more responsibilities than a detective in the NYPD.

They hadn't talked about it. Kate had been really private the past week and Castle didn't want to pressure her because he knew this was one in a million opportunity for her; more important now that she had finally closed her mother's killer, even if Senator Braken was still very much alive out there, somewhere in the country.

He had given her all the space she needed, but he was starting to get anxious. He needed her close, he needed to speak to her and know what was going on. Why was she so quiet and private? He hesitated to call so instead sent her a message.

'_I need to talk to you.' _ Short and simple. He presses the send button and gets her response instantly.

'_I'm at the swing set.' _Kate's reply also clear and mere, but enough for him to understand that she needed him. The swing set only mean one thing for them; talk things through and try to find a solution.

Exactly what they needed.

Castle grabs his keys, phone and jacket and storms out of the loft. When he reaches the street he gets on the first empty taxi and ten minutes later he thanks the Latin driver and jumps off the yellow car.

* * *

He looks around and finally spots Kate's silhouette sitting on one of the swings. Trying to catch his breath and calm down Castle walks up to her, and wraps his strong arms around her shoulders, "Hey you!" He whispers with a huge smile on his face. She snuggles up to him and closes her eyes, "Hey Castle," Kate says softly when she feels his lips on her neck, "take a seat please," she states in her cop voice. Castle's smile fades away and tenses.

_This's going to be hard._

Castle steps away from his girlfriend and sits on the left swing, "Kate, what's going on?" He asks, avoiding her and most important her eyes.

"I got a job offer yesterday." Kate says, loud and clear.

"That's great," Castle reacts turning his head to look at Kate who doesn't have a very happy face, "It isn't?"

"I don't know Castle… Is it?"

"Yeah sure it is. I know you love being a detective and you're so good at it, but Kate when you get a better offer, you normally take it."

"They asked me to join the FBI." Kate blurts out. She was scared about Castle's reaction but she calms down the second she hears his response.

"Kate that's great! Every cop dreams of working at the FBI." Castle exclaims turning his body and swing to look at Kate. She has her head down, her eyes glaring at her shoes, "Why aren't you excited about it?"

"I… I don't know. I would've been ecstatic five years ago, but now…"

"Kate…" Castle tries to cut her off.

"Now I have you, and I already chose you over my job last year."

"I really appreciate what you did, but I know working with the Feds would be good for you. Changes are good, Kate. Don't be afraid." Castle says softly, reaching for her hand to give it a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

"I don't normally like changes."

"Changes take their time. It's not easy. Look at us, we started almost hating each other and here we are, together, in a relationship with a future and-"

"Future." Kate echoes cutting him off.

"Sorry what?"

"That's what I want to talk about Rick."

_Oh, name basis._

"What about it?" Castle asks trying to figure out what does she exactly mean about future. Because he knows what_ it_ means to him. It means always; A promise to stay together. Forever and more.

A _yes, _to the most important and terrifying question.

A gold ring on their left hand. But is this what Kate wants? Is she ready? Are they ready?

"Castle, working with the feds means moving around the country. Not having a home and having to talk to your family over the phone on Christmas Eve because you can't go home due to work. In other words, leaving you. It means letting go everything we've created. Saying goodbye and move on with our lives," Kate takes a deep breath and brings her hand up to stop Castle from cutting her off, "But I can't do that Castle… You're the first person to love me for whom I am and the first person I ever loved. I can't just walk away from us." Kate cries squeezing his hand even harder. Castle's free hand reaches up to cup her cheek and wipes away the tears running down her face. He brings his forehead to hers and lets her cry for a while. Keeping her close and secure.

_God he just loves her so much._

"Kate?" Castle whispers as they eventually pull away, "It scares me as well. I might not show it but I'm terrified. I haven't been successful in relationships in the past, Meredith and I never really worked and Gina was always bossing me around, trying to be my wife but failing miserably. But with you, I feel different. You've always treated me like a normal person, and I need to thank you for that. I'm scared that I'll wake up one day and you would have found someone better than me, and that doesn't mean that I don't trust you, because I do, with all my heart but I don't trust myself. I don't want to mess this up. You're the best that has happened to me in a really long time and I want to have a future with you. But I will wait, because you're worth it, and because I love you so much." Castle brings his eyes up to meet hers. Sea blue meets green forest and everything goes silent. No one speaks; they just let their eyes do the work, "Sometimes to show how much you love someone you have to let them go." Castle whispers trying to hold back the tears.

"You won't have to do that, Castle."

"No?"

"I'm staying. I won't break us up over a job offer, actually I've been thinking about starting Law at Columbia next year, follow my mother's path and become the lawyer I always wanted to be. Make her proud."

Castle stares at her as she speaks; her face brightens up during the explanation and that's one of the things he loves about her. How she talks about her mother like she was and still is her role model. As if Johanna were alive.

"What?" Kate laughs, "Castle you're staring," Kate giggles leaning to his side. He lowers his head and stares into her beautiful eyes.

"_Marry me, Kate."_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**If anyone has any other crazy theory for the final let me know and I will try to write a one shot :) **_


End file.
